


Safe

by consultingasshat



Series: Giveaway Ficlets [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, a very very soft fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingasshat/pseuds/consultingasshat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock finally finds a place where he belongs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> This is a giveaway ficlet for the very cool girlgays, who just requested "I want their faces to touch." A huge huge thanks to my betas Marion and Olivia, I love you guys :')

Sherlock crossed and then uncrossed his legs on the couch, letting the gun that dangled from his fingers almost brush the floor. Even with his eyes closed, he knew John was in his bedroom, attempting to read a new novel that he’d surely tire of. Sherlock frowned a bit, hoping the loss of interest was sooner rather than later, as John hadn’t been as engaged and interested in his deductions for the past few days. Though Sherlock wasn’t jealous of a book, he thought, scoffing to himself. He was _logical._

Maybe if he created a distraction John would pay attention to him instead.

 _Not jealous of a book_ , he thought to himself, raising the gun and aiming at a clean space of wall. Squinting, he waited until he heard John sigh sleepily and shuffle around to pull the trigger. The yell after the gunshot was instantaneous.

“Sherlock!

“Problem?” Sherlock drawled, looking up the stairs with a lopsided smile.

“You _do_ understand that it’s close to midnight, right? And that shooting a gun with a sleepy, ex-fucking-soldier in the house might not be a good idea?”

Sherlock looked at John as he appeared in the doorway, apprehension curling in his stomach and taking the place of the carelessness he had felt seconds before. John glared down at him, thin sleepshirt revealing a tanned collarbone and the outline of his soft stomach. Sherlock’s mouth was suddenly dry, and he stayed frozen as John came down the stairs, without any of his usual grumbling, and stood right beside him.

“Care to explain yourself?” John placed his hands on his hips, causing his shirt to ride up and reveal a strip of skin right over the pajama pants that hung low on his hips. Sherlock tried to formulate a coherent response, but his mouth didn’t seem to be working quite right anymore.

“Uh, ah, bored. You know. The… usual.”

“The usual?” John looked like he was trying not to smile, the tension in his arms melting away bit by bit. “You sure it was just boredom?”

Sherlock bit his bottom lip, trying to keep any unwanted words from spilling out. _Not jealous of a book_ , he repeated to himself, but his mind was suddenly focused on the subtle darkening of John’s eyes. He cocked his head, biting down on his lip once more, startled to see… _something_ in those eyes. He dropped open his mouth a bit, unspoken words suddenly desperate to escape his mouth.

“You, you kept reading that absurd novel instead of listening to my deductions and I, don’t understand! Am I, less interesting, less-” He broke off when he heard John’s giggles, frowning and moving to turn his back on John. “Fine, then, forget I said anything at all.” He bit out, throwing the gun onto the side table.

“No, Sherlock!” John’s arm reached out, grabbing hold of Sherlock’s upper forearm to stop him from curling into himself. He sunk down to the floor beside Sherlock, settling down as if he knew he’d be there for a while.“I was just waiting to see when you’d notice. If you’d even notice at all.” His soft smile was sheepish, and Sherlock’s mind was a cloud of confusion at both his words and how close he was sitting.

“You… didn’t think I’d notice you not paying attention to me?”

John shrugged lightly, his smile dropping off his face and leaving behind an expression Sherlock instantly hated. “Well ah, not really, you’re the genius here, you don’t really… need me.”

Sherlock stared at John. _What?_ Of course he needed John. Always. How did John not see that?

John spoke again, his voice soft and placating. “It’s okay, really, I know you don’t think about those sorts of things and I don’t want to change you, I-”

“Of course you’re important to me.” Sherlock’s voice came out as a whisper, much to his dismay. He felt John go completely still beside him.

“W-what?”

“You,” Sherlock cleared his throat, trying to hide the faint blush high on his cheeks, “are important to me.” He kept his eyes down, vision blurring alarmingly. He felt John’s hand move up to his face and barely heard the whispered “ _Fuck_ , Sherlock…” before soft lips were on his and John’s chest was pressed up against his own. He gasped into John’s mouth, hands fluttering until he grabbed onto strong shoulders, loosening his grip when he realized how hard he was digging his fingers into them. John’s mouth tasted like tea against his, and he tried to focus on that fact as John continued to kiss him.

_Oh. Should probably kiss back._

He pushed into John, eliciting a startled noise that made him feel dizzy. He realized absent-mindedly that his hands were shaking and his eyes were squeezed shut, but he didn’t want to stop. Couldn’t stop.

_Don’t stop, John. Don’t leave._

Eventually, John pulled back, resting his forehead against Sherlock’s, breathing hard. Sherlock kept his eyes closed, scared that if he opened them John would suddenly be gone as if he were just a figment of Sherlock’s imagination. He kept his hands tangled in John’s soft shirt, feeling the rise and fall of his own chest against John’s.

“Sherlock.”

Sherlock stayed still, refusing to open his eyes. _Don’t leave_.

“Sherlock, please.”

Sherlock just shook his head mutely, sliding his head down to bury it in the space between John’s neck and shoulder. He was startled and ashamed to feel hot tears sliding down his cheek and soaking into John’s shirt, but he stayed still. _Safe. It’s safe here._

“Oh, Sherlock, love, come on…” John’s voice was gentle as he deftly maneuvered the pair of them so that John ended up sitting on the couch, Sherlock curled up in his lap with his face still hidden in John’s shoulder. “It’s alright.” John whispered, pressing his face into Sherlock’s curls. “I’m sorry.”

Sherlock tensed as his eyes flashed open, suddenly feeling like someone had taken an ice cream scoop to his gut. “Sorry... about the kiss?”

“No, love,” John said gently, smiling down in a way that made Sherlock’s heart clench. “Sorry about making you cry.”

Sherlock wiped the back of his hand across his face, attempting a watery smile. “It’s alright. I didn’t really expect it either, so…” He trailed off, looking down towards where his side and John’s stomach pressed together. _Soft._

“Sherlock, I-”

“Don’t leave.” Sherlock bit his lip, surprised at his own words.

“What?”

“Please. Don’t leave.” Sherlock looked away from John, hands fluttering around himself. “I can’t- I couldn’t-”

“I know, shh, I know.” John took Sherlock’s hands in his, kissing each palm before looking back up into Sherlock’s face. “I’m not going anywhere. I don’t _want_ to go anywhere.”

Sherlock looked into John’s eyes, searching for a hint of doubt and finding none. Content, he tucked himself back into John’s neck, suddenly feeling tired and very warm. John tugged him closer into his chest, breath dusting over Sherlock’s cheek. As Sherlock drifted off, one word was bright in his mind.

 _Safe_.

**Author's Note:**

> update!! I now have a [tip jar](http://ko-fi.com/A005A3F) so if you love my fics and want to donate anything to help me pay for my english degree, it's much appreciated!!


End file.
